


Just A Kiss

by HedonistInk



Series: Aquamarine Moments [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Greyromantic Pidge | Katie Holt, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Pansexual Pidge (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, Spectrum Zine, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Lance (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), trans fic by trans authors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: Lana wasn't entirely sure when her feelings for Pidge had gone from general generic good close friend feelings to thinking about what it would be like to rest her head on Pidge's shoulder or curl up behind her with her arms around Pidge's waist. But she was sure that she'd crossed well out of 'platonic' territory quite some time ago. She trusted Pidge implicitly, her friend being the second person she'd come out to originally. And she never minded when Lana asked her odd or unusual questions.So it only made sense she would be the one to ask when Lana had another burning question on her mind.





	Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> One of my pieces for the trans-focused Spectrum Zine!

Lana rolled onto her back on the bed, flipping back through the manga she'd been reading to reread the last scene. She sighed, tipping her head backwards over the edge of the bed to stare at Pidge upside down. Her eyes traced the waves of Pidge's hair, watching how her shoulders hunched as she typed away at whatever line of code she was working on. Vaguely, Lana thought she might enjoy running her fingers through Pidge's hair.

Holy crap she had it bad. 

Lana had been friends with Pidge since middle school. The only friend she'd had for longer was Hunk and that had only been because they'd practically grown up in each other's backyards. Hunk had been the first person Lana had come out as trans to. And Pidge had been the second. Pidge hadn't even batted an eyelash at the idea, offering up that she was pretty bad at makeup but she'd go shopping with Lana anytime if she needed a buddy or just wanted opinions. Pidge had come out as nonbinary a few months later. Since the start of highschool, Lana had spent more nights at Pidge's or Hunk's place than in her own room just because it was more relaxed. Pidge and Hunk were both effectively the only kids in their houses--sure Matt came home some weekends but it wasn't  _ often _ with all the work he had to do with his fancy astrophysics program. It was a stark contrast to the six kids crammed into three bedrooms in Lana's house. 

Lana wasn't entirely sure when her feelings for Pidge had gone from general generic good close friend feelings to thinking about what it would be like to rest her head on Pidge's shoulder or curl up behind her with her arms around Pidge's waist. But she was sure that she'd crossed well out of 'platonic' territory quite some time ago. 

She'd nearly wound up kissing Pidge the night before as they were watching a marathon of anime. The smaller girl had looked… really…  _ really _ unfairly good lit by the blue-tinged screen of the laptop perched on Lana's lap as they sat curled up in their traditional marathon-watching blanket nest. It just wasn't fair. It wasn't even like Pidge didn't like girls and Lana would have had a chance if she was a boy. Pidge just didn't… really like much of anyone. She said she ID'd as greyromantic but also pan. Which still meant Lana probably didn't have a sliver of a chance. They were friends.  _ Just _ friends. 

Still… Pidge was usually really relaxed about it. And didn't mind when Lana asked questions that were a little bit odd. 

Which was what had Lana letting the question on the tip of her tongue fall past her lips as she flipped back through the kiss scene in the manga she was reading. "...So… what's it like to actually make out with somebody?" 

Pidge's head snapped up and around so fast Lana was sure it had to have hurt her neck. It hurt to watch, for sure. "H-hu-whhu??" Pidge blinked, owl-eyed. 

Lana bit her lip, wondering if she was toeing into dangerous territory. No, she was  _ definitely _ toeing into dangerous territory, asking her crush about kissing. Still, she pressed on. "Like... I kissed that one Rolo guy at Nyma's party last year for that dare but... it wasn't like...  _ real _ kissing or anything?" 

"I mean… It's like… I dunno. It's fun, I guess? It's a bit messy. You wanna make sure they like… haven't eaten anything weird though? But… it's uh… I dunno… warm? Messy, kinda, if you get into like actually making out. It can be kinda awkward if you don't get your movements lined up though. But that's… part of the fun? I dunno, it's hard to explain... " Pidge trailed off, watching Lana. Pidge looked… nervous? Why was she nervous?

"O-oh… I see…" Lana nodded. 

"You wanna just... Like… Try it or something? I don't mind?" 

Lana swore she felt the world stop spinning and come to a screeching halt. "Like... what you... I... me and... you?"

If Lana didn't know better, she would have sworn Pidge was  _ blushing _ . "I mean... Yeah? Only if you want to... It's just a kiss right?" Oh no, Pidge was  _ definitely _ blushing and it was making Lana blush even more.

"I… I mean…" Lana swallowed hard, cringing at how loud the sound seemed in the room. 

Pidge turned slowly in her chair, turning it to face Lana before tilting her head and moving closer.  _ Oh god. _ Pidge's knee was pressing into the bed in front of her. When had she even gotten out of her computer chair? Lana wasn't sure. But she found her gaze flicking between Pidge's knee, exposed by her sleep shorts, and Pidge's face, looking at Lana curiously as though she were an equation Pidge was trying to solve. 

"Is that… something you wanna try?" Pidge's voice was soft, easy, giving Lana more than enough room to back out. Pidge's other knee was on the bed as she knelt at the edge of it, sitting back on her ankles once she adjusted. 

"I-" Lana's voice cracked and she swallowed, finding herself staring at Pidge's lips. "Is… I mean… that's… okay? With you, I mean? We can… do that?" 

"Well…" Pidge hesitated. "We don't have to…" 

"NO!" Lana slapped a hand over her mouth when Pidge jolted at the sudden volume, continuing at a quiet volume.  "I mean… I just… I've never done it before so I'll probably be bad and--" 

The finger pressed against Lana's lips silenced her quickly as she blinked owlishly at Pidge. 

"I can teach you…" 

Lana was going to die. She was going to die and her cause of death was going to be Pidge saying things like  _ that. _ Pidge's finger dragging slowly over Lana's bottom lip and tugging it down a bit had the taller girl's lips parting slightly as her jaw went slack. Realizing what she'd done, Lana's jaw tensed, nerves spiking and sparking. This was really happening.

Lana could barely manage to remember that breathing was a thing. She couldn't even consider words until Pidge was tilting her head to the side curiously. Her cheeks ached with the intensity of her blush. "O-oh. Uh… o-okay… that's… yeah. We could… do that? ...That wouldn't be weird?" 

"It's not weird." The shake of Pidge's head was decisive and Pidge was definitely blushing. Not nearly as much as Lana was but still the sight of it was reassuring. Pidge moved closer then, kneeling right in front of Lana, one hand pressed against the bed close enough against Lana's side that she could feel the smaller girl's arm against the side of her thigh. 

Lana didn't miss that the swell of Pidge's boobs was right in front of her face. She could tip her head forward and bury her face there so easily. She couldn't help the loud, nervous swallow that she made as she forced her eyes up to Pidge's face again. It was more of a gulp, really. 

Lana's gaze landed on Pidge's face again, only to notice that Pidge was staring at her lips. She wondered if her lips looked alright. Were they chapped? Her mouth certainly felt dry enough with nerves that they could be. She drew her lower lip between her teeth self-consciously, testing for cracks. 

A small chuckle from Pidge had Lana blushing deeper and looking away. But then Pidge's hand cupped at her cheek and Lana's gaze snapped back to meet hers. The thumb brushing at her lip and drawing it out from between her teeth had Lana's breaths coming short and shallow as she watched Pidge closely. Pidge kept brushing at her lip silently. 

There was a pause, barely for a moment, and then… 

Pidge's lips on hers. It lasted barely a heartbeat but it was solid, firm, undeniable. Pidge had kissed her. 

But… Was that it?

Lana frowned. "I… I thought you were gonna teach me about m-- _ mmnh… _ " Lana's protest was cut off with another kiss. 

Pidge chuckled, the sound cheeky and unrestrained. " _ I am… _ " Another kiss followed her words, bolder this time. And another after that, this time sucking at Lana's lower lip slightly. Pidge moved slowly, each motion guiding Lana into the kiss more, easing her into it. Pidge's free hand moved up to Lana's arm as they kissed, sliding up to give a slight squeeze to her shoulder as she adjusted her position, moving closer. 

Lana couldn't help the way she jumped for a moment, a humiliated noise escaping her in reaction even as Pidge tipped her head up for a better angle. 

Pushing back into the kisses more after that, Lana did her best to match Pidge's movements. Which only seemed to urge Pidge on as well, the kisses getting deeper. The first hint of tongue had her eyes opening for a brief moment with a surprised groan. It  _ was _ sort of gross, messy, but in a good way. Which… was kind of confusing, actually. But Lana knew she wanted more of it. It was…  _ special _ sharing it with Pidge, it was a good kind of messy  _ because _ they were sharing it together. 

Distracted by the kisses, Lana lost her balance a moment later when her arm gave out beneath her. She fell back onto the bed, wide-eyed and breathless. "O-oh…" 

"Hmm… yeah?" Pidge asked, tilting her head before moving to curl up at Lana's side. "So what do you think?" 

Lana swallowed hard, reaching out and pawing at Pidge's shirt, trying to pull her in closer. "I... I'm... not sure i've got the hang of it yet. ...You should uh… show me again. Um... please?" It was the most fake excuse ever and she knew they both knew that. 

Pidge just smirked, the expression cheeky and teasing even before she spoke. "Mm… You sure? I dunno... you seemed like you were doing okay..." Still, Pidge moved in closer, biting at Lana's lower lip and tugging slightly before kissing her properly again.

Lana couldn't help holding onto Pidge's shirt for dear life with a quiet, satisfied but needy sound, starting to get the hang of following Pidge's movements. 

By the time they pulled apart, Lana's lips felt half numb and tingling. She hardly even noticed as she tried to tug Pidge back in again. 

"You know…" Pidge teased between kisses, "we passed 'showing you what it's like' at least five kisses ago…" 

Lana huffed out a breathless laugh. "Only five?" 

"I'm being generous."

Biting at her lip for a moment, Lana pushed herself to be more bold. "How about you be generous with a few more kisses?" 

"Mm… I dunno… That kind of sounds like  _ girlfriend _ talk…"

Lana's heart stopped for a moment before rocketing up into her throat, thudding harshly enough that she was sure Pidge could hear it. "O-oh yeah? And… and what if it is?" 

"Then… I might just have to do this…" Pidge answered, leaning in to kiss her again. 

Lana definitely couldn't argue with a lazy morning spent trading kisses with her crush. Her… girlfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [@InterdictedInk on twitter](http://twitter.com/InterdictedInk) or over at [@InterdictedInk on tumblr!](http://InterdictedInk.tumblr.com/)
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are loved, treasured, and appreciated!
> 
> (A nsfw sequel piece will be following soon as a separate fic so make sure to subscribe to the series this piece is a part of, "Aquamarine Moments", if you're interested in that!)


End file.
